


Tylko w stadium larwalnym

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osmoza pewnych cech charakteru.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p><p>Niestety, to już ostatnia miniaturka z tego niezakończonego przez autorkę cyklu. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze do niego wróci, kto wie, może za rok z okazji pięciolecia premiery Incepcji? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tylko w stadium larwalnym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only in the larval stages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172721) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Tylko w stadium larwalnym

— No, dostęp do obiektu nie sprawi problemu — mówi Arthur dziarskim, optymistycznym tonem, którym posługuje się tylko wtedy, gdy czuje coś, co z optymizmem nie ma nic wspólnego.  
— Sprawa jest zrypana — odpowiada Eames.  
Arthur kiwa głową.  
— Może to najlepszy przykład, że nie wolno oszczędzać na ekstrakcji.  
Heather Nelson kierowała zespołem, który był bliski dokonania przełomowej modyfikacji genetycznej złotookowatych w celu podwyższenia ich wydajności w zwalczaniu szkodników niszczących uprawy soi. Fakt ten stracił sporo na znaczeniu w obliczu spodziewanych drastycznych wahań cen ekologicznego ziarna, ponieważ Nelson wylądowała w prywatnym szpitalu na skutek nieudanej ekstrakcji, która pozostawiła wyrwę w jej podświadomości. Przykuta do łóżka i nafaszerowana po uszy środkami uspokajającymi jest zdecydowanie niezdolna do zakończenia swoich badań w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości.  
— Jak myślisz, damy radę ją uratować? — pyta Eames.  
Ma na sobie lekarski fartuch narzucony na garnitur i ogląda trzymaną w ręku kartę choroby Heather. Arthur wybrał za rekwizyt stetoskop, wystający z kieszeni marynarki, i obraca w palcach długopis z logo firmy farmaceutycznej. Nikt nie zwraca na nich szczególnej uwagi, kiedy stoją w progu izolatki Heather, zajęci obserwacją jej dłoni, drgających spazmatycznie na kołdrze.  
— To ty podjąłeś się tej roboty — mówi Arthur.  
— Wydała mi się interesująca. A jeśli klient chce naprawić złą inwestycję kolejną, tym razem dobrą, to raczej nie będę z nim polemizował.  
— Chodzi o robale — przypomina mu Arthur z naciskiem.  
— Niesamowite, czym ludzie zarabiają na życie — przyznaje Eames zgodnie.

***

Na czas akcji Eames wynajmuje niewielkie atelier — prawie pozbawione mebli, pełne kurzu i słońca pomieszczenie w byłej wytwórni ołówków, pękającej w szwach od artystów pracujących o przypadkowych porach doby i kompletnie ślepych na ich obecność. Pierwszego dnia Arthur, obrzuciwszy wzrokiem rozklekotane krzesła wraz z podpierającym ścianę długim, składanym stołem, pyta:  
— Ktoś do nas dołączy?  
— Przewiduję tylko nas dwóch — wyjaśnia Eames.  
Arthur wzrusza ramionami i odstawia torbę na blat.  
— W porządku. — To jego jedyny komentarz.  
Eames spodziewał się, że ich kooperacja będzie przebiegać w atmosferze sztywnego skrępowania, okazuje się jednak, że nic podobnego. Pracują obok siebie w przyjaznej ciszy, a podczas przerw obiadowych wymieniają się informacjami, pochyleni nad notatkami pokrywającymi podłużny stół. Na zmianę schodzą piętro niżej i żądają od artystów tworzących instalacje, żeby, do jasnej cholery, ściszyli muzykę. Pewnego razu Arthur upuszcza niechcący parę nitek makaronu sezamowego na jakąś dokumentację medyczną i przeprasza Eamesa wylewnie, ale na koniec dodaje: „No cóż, może lepiej przerwij robotę na chwilę, kiedy próbuję coś zjeść”, co wreszcie brzmi dla Eamesa bardzo znajomo. Myśli więc wyłącznie o tym, pomijając całą resztę — jak Arthur odrzuca jego pomysły, grzecznie, ale i bez przesadnej ostrożności, jak waha się przez ułamek sekundy, gdy Eames pierwszy raz sięga po igłę ze słowami: „Czekaj, ja to zrobię”, niemniej wyciąga ramię, odsunąwszy wątpliwości na bok tak szybko, że Eames nie jest pewien, czy sobie ich tylko nie uroił. Myśli o czymś, z czego zdaje sobie teraz sprawę: że Arthur, który w młodości złamał mu serce, był kimś, kogo Eames sam wykreował w niedojrzałej wyobraźni, kto był mu wtedy bardzo potrzebny i kto już dawno temu przestał istnieć.

***

Rewidują wszelkie koszty operacyjne bezpośrednio, decydując wreszcie, że łatwiej będzie zrezygnować z przekupienia pielęgniarek i po prostu włamać się do systemu, zhakować historię choroby Heather i wpisać w nią zalecenie alternatywnych terapii neurologicznych. Dzięki temu poruszają się swobodnie po klinice w roli specjalistów od medycyny niekonwencjonalnej, chociaż Arthur raz wpada w sidła personelu w oddziałowej dyżurce i zostaje zmuszony do dwudziestominutowej dyskusji na temat uzdrawiających właściwości krzyształów.  
— Podziwiam twoje poświęcenie — mówi Eames sarkastycznie w drodze na stację.  
Szpitalny parking, garaże podziemne i bramy są monitorowane, ale kamery rejestrują jedynie teren kliniki. Żadna z nich nie jest zamontowana poza jej murami, dlatego wymknięcie się przez dwuskrzydłowe tylne drzwi nie nastręcza żadnych trudności, a potem wystarczy przejść niecałe pół kilometra wąską dróżką przez zagajnik do dworca kolejki podmiejskiej. Ścieżka jest ubita od częstego używania przez innych dojeżdżających pociągiem do szpitala, ale Eames i Arthur nie natrafiają na nikogo.  
— Podwójne ślepe próby potwierdziły, że akupunktura rzeczywiście przynosi ulgę przy bólach chronicznych — gani go Arthur, więc Eames niedługo potem kupuje mu brasoletkę z leczniczego różowego kwarcu.  
— Pieprz się — komentuje Arthur po otworzeniu pudełka, po czym szczerzy się w uśmiechu i dodaje: — Powiedziałem siostrze Abby, że jesteś wyznawcą terapii reinkarnacyjnej.  
— Teraz to ty się pieprz — odgryza się Eames.  
Nic nie zmienia jednak faktu, że mimo dwóch tygodni wytężonej pracy umysł Heather wciąż pozostaje wypaloną dziurą, opuszczonym, upadłym miastem, którego obrzeża przechodzą bez ostrzeżenia w białą, pozbawioną wymiarów przestrzeń.  
— No świetnie — stwierdza Arthur, gdy schodzą po raz pierwszy w jej podświadomość.  
Przygląda się pustym wystawom sklepów, wywróconym kołami do góry samochodom, szarym oparom dymu wypluwanym przez kratki kanalizacyjne. Eames milczy. Trzy tygodnie poprzedzające tę robotę spędził w pokoju hotelowym, ślęcząc nad relacjami o ekstrakcjach spieprzonych podobnie jak u Heather, dopóki oczy nie zaczynały protestować ostrym pieczeniem. Pozwalał im odpocząć podczas długiego biegu wzdłuż nadbrzeża, dla odmiany gnębiąc umysł rozważaniem, dlaczego poprosił Arthura o współpracę akurat nad tą sprawą, skoro mógł przecież wybrać coś efektownego i łatwiejszego zamiast bardzo prawdopodobnego fiaska, przypinającego mu łatkę osoby, która nie ma bladego pojęcia o tym, co robi. Kilkakrotnie zdecydował się na podryw. Jake, chłopak o słodkiej, łagodnej twarzy i zgrabnym ciele, zabrał go na noc do siebie, gdzie pozwolił mu całować się do woli i wypieprzyć tak, że po wszystkim chwiał się na nogach. Kolejnego wieczoru Eames obciągnął innemu facetowi na zapleczu baru w opuszczonym korytarzu dla personelu. Nie dosłyszał jego imienia, bo wstrząsająca ścianami muzyka była i tam wciąż za głośna.  
W tym samym czasie Arthur odwiedził kogoś znajomego w Heidelbergu. _No wiesz, muzea sztuki, sznycel wiedeński, te sprawy_ , brzmiała jego krótka odpowiedź na pytanie Eamesa, jak udał się pobyt.  
Po uływie tygodnia Arthur ustala, że widoki w głowie Heather to Tupelo w stanie Mississipi. Przez kolejne poranki oglądają archiwalny materiał filmowy poświęcony temu miastu, zdobyty przez Arthura bóg jeden wie gdzie, po czym schodzą w sen na godzinę, co w przeliczeniu oznacza dokładnie pół doby zajętej naprawianiem tego, co już istnieje: utrzymaniem samej konstrukcji, niekiedy dobudowywaniem nowych ścian albo udrażnianiem zatkanych studzienek nad kanałami. Pod koniec Eames ma dosyć i siedzi w milczeniu obok Arthura w pociągu wiozącym ich z kliniki do bazy. Arthur wygląda na podobnie zmęczonego. Opiera głowę o szybę i patrzy przed siebie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
— Co oni jej zrobili? — pyta pewnego razu w trakcie kolejnego tygodnia.  
Sny Heather są pozbawione projekcji, wypełnione jedynie martwymi rzeczami. Eames potrząsa głową bez odpowiedzi. Powoli zaczyna traktować to zlecenie jak coś osobistego — Heather jest łagodną kobietą, która kocha owady i soję, i zdecydowanie nie zasługuje na farmakologiczną wegetację zamieniającą ją w warzywo w wieku trzydziestu siedmiu lat. Rzeczowe podejście do pracy bez prywatnych emocji było wprawdzie pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej nauczył go Arthur, ale po upływie drugiego tygodnia okazuje się, że Georgie, czarny labrador Heather przebywający w schronisku Shady Acres, otrzymuje przywilej dwóch spacerów dziennie.  
— No co? — komentuje Arthur minę Eamesa. — Psy potrzebują ruchu.  
Eames pamięta ostrożnego, analitycznego, cierpliwego Arthura. Przez całe dziesięć lat jego głos rozbrzmiewał w myślach Eamesa i niejednokrotnie ocalił mu życie. Dlatego nie czuje się gotowy, kiedy po raz pierwszy przelatuje mu przez głowę, że chce mieć go przed sobą na klęczkach, że pragnie zerżnąć go od tyłu na czworaka. Kiedyś zwykł leżeć bezsennie w łóżku, ściskając w dłoni swojego kutasa, wsłuchany w rozmowy telefoniczne prowadzone przez Arthura w dużym pokoju, i zasłaniał usta drugą ręką, żeby nie zagłuszać własnymi jękami jego słów. Zwykł wsuwać palce między wargi i wyobrażać sobie, jak ssałby Arthura, mokro i namiętnie, jak długo zdołałby odwlec jego orgazm, jak przywarłby ustami do jego ust albo… albo jak Arthur by go otwierał, czy robiłby to powoli, delikatnie i tylko palcami, dopóki Eames nie zasygnalizowałby wyraźnie gotowości na więcej. Roił o Arthurze całującym go, dotykającym, chwalącym, jak dobrze sobie radzi w tej sytuacji; o Arthurze mówiącym mu, jak bardzo go pragnie. Nawet wtedy, gdy wreszcie pojął, że żadna z tych rzeczy nigdy się nie wydarzy, wciąż popuszczał wodze fantazji podczas masturbacji, dzięki czemu mógł pozbyć się tych mrzonek na całą resztę czasu. Jednak aż do teraz ani razu nie pomyślał o Arthurze opadającym przed nim na kolana, ani razu aż do tego banalnego momentu, w którym Arthur czyta artykuł z zakresu psychofarmakologii, mechanicznie obracając ołówek w dłoni i sięgając co chwila do paczki Cool Ranch Doritos.  
— Kupiłem je dla nas obu — przypomina Eames.  
— Uhm — mruczy Arthur nieobecnym tonem. Zlizuje kukurydziane okruchy z palca wskazującego i kciuka, po czym przerzuca stronę broszury.  
Eames wyobraża sobie, jak chwyta podłokietnik krzesła obrotowego, na którym siedzi Arthur, przyciąga go bliżej, łapie za włosy na karku i zmusza do ześlizgnięcia się z siedzenia na kolana. Myśli o ustach Arthura otwierających się pod jego wargami, o tym, jak potrząsnąłby głową, odsuwając się od Eamesa na bezpieczny dystans. Myśli o niechętnej, pełnej żalu zgodzie na rezygnację ze wspólnych akcji. Myśli, że trzeba było poprosić Jake’a o numer telefonu, póki miał jeszcze okazję.

***

U schyłku trzeciego tygodnia zaczynają pokazywać się pojedyncze projekcje. Parę dni później miasto budzi się w pełni do życia, zatłoczone i gwarne, niemniej nigdzie nie mogą odnaleźć w nim Heather — ani w skonstruowanym wspólnie laboratorium, ani w starannej kopii jej domu. Nie pojawia się też w żadnym z innych stworzonych specjalnie dla niej miejsc: w parku dla psów, w mieszkaniu babci, w kawiarni, gdzie od czasu do czasu kupowała latte z potrójnym espresso, za które płaciła kartą kredytową. Eames schodzi w sen jako jej nieżyjąca już matka, potem jako siostra, pełniąca akurat służbę w misji pokojowej w Malawi, wreszcie kolejno jako jej pierwszy chłopak i pierwsza dziewczyna. Arthur przesiaduje całymi dniami w parku, gdzie lubiła wychodzić z psem, jednak bezskutecznie. W drodze na stację kolejki pogrąża się w ponurym milczeniu, jego ruchy są szybkie i gniewne, ale Eames nie proponuje, żeby dali sobie spokój z tym zadaniem. Dobrze wie, co usłyszy w odpowiedzi.

***

Eames spędza kilka godzin w laboratorium, podszywając się pod Millie Peters, jedną ze studentek Heather. Obserwuje larwy złotookowatych, karmi mszycami dorosłe owady i sporządza notatki, a po wszystkim wraca do budynku parkingu, z którego Heather zaczęła korzystać codziennie jeszcze przed maturą, kiedy to zajęła się swoim projektem badawczym, wytycznikiem jej przyszłej kariery. Eames wychodzi właśnie z windy na trzecim poziomie, gdy nagle zza rogu wyskakuje w wariackim tempie samochód i moment później hamuje przed nim z piskiem opon.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz? — pyta Eames, zrzucając skórę Millie. Zauważa dziury od kul w karoserii i rozbite boczne lusterko.  
— Wsiadaj — rzuca Arthur. Wciska gaz, jeszcze zanim Eames zatrzaskuje drzwiczki, po czym skręca ostro w kierunku wyjazdu. — Przyda ci się. — Sięga za fotel i podaje Eamesowi glocka.  
Pokonuje trzy poziomy parkingu z maksymalną prędkością, o mało nie taranując nadjeżdżającej z przeciwka czarnej limuzyny.  
— Cholera — klnie spokojnym głosem, a potem wrzuca wsteczny bieg i wycofuje się błyskawicznie, podczas gdy kierowca limuzyny wrzeszczy coś do nich przez opuszczoną szybę po stronie pasażera.  
— Cholera — powtarza Eames zgodnie.  
Wychyla się z okna i zaczyna strzelać. Podświadomość Heather nie ma pojęcia o broni samopowtarzalnej. Wygenerowane przez nią projekcje używają jakiejś fikcyjnej wersji pistoletów niewymagających doładowania i zasypują samochód ciągłym gradem kul, na szczęście niezbyt celnie. Eames trafia w przednią szybę limuzyny, nie udaje mu się jednak unieszkodliwić kierowcy przed zużyciem całej zawartości magazynka.  
— Tylne siedzenie — podpowiada Arthur.  
Silnik wyje i krztusi się przez moment, gdy ścinają na wstecznym kolejne zakręty. Eames obraca się i dostrzega leżący z tyłu AK-47. W samą porę.  
— Mógłbyś prowadzić ciut spokojniej? — prosi po trzecim spudłowanym strzale, spowodowanym ostrym zrywem auta.  
— Tym rzęchem? — kontruje Arthur.  
— Trzeba było zwinąć coś sprawniejszego niż zdezelowany staroć — odpowiada Eames, wreszcie trafiając kierowcę.  
Arthur szarpie samochodem w bok, uderzeniem dłoni przesuwa drążek zmiany biegów wprzód, wylatuje z parkingu w tempie osiemdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę i włącza się w ruch na zewnątrz.  
— Heather jeździ rambler americanem — tłumaczy Arthur. — Wszystkie auta w jej śnie to ledwo trzymające się kupy rupiecie.  
Oddycha odrobinę za szybko, ale jego dłonie obejmujące kierownicę są odprężone. Wygląda zabójczo, groźnie i zuchwale, zupełnie niepodobnie do faceta, który kiedyś sprawdzał Eamesowi zadania domowe z geometrii.  
Kilka minut później zderzają się czołowo z betoniarką i giną na miejscu.  
Eames czeka, aż wyjdą z izolatki, zostawią lekarskie kitle w szatni, zatrzymają się na krótką pogawędkę z pielęgniarkami w dyżurce, przyjmą poczęstunek w postaci czekoladowych ciastek i pokonają szybkim krokiem drogę do stacji na skróty przez las. Dopiero wtedy mówi:  
— Co to miało znaczyć, do diabła?  
— Ale co? — pyta Arthur.  
— Numer z samochodem na parkingu.  
— Chciałem tylko przetestować, czy uda mi się coś z niej wycisnąć — usprawiedliwia się Arthur, omijając kałużę.  
— Tego nie było w planie — wypomina Eames. Zadanie Arthura polegało na obserwacji autobusów, którymi Heather dojeżdżała do biblioteki.  
— Nie zauważyłeś, jak cholernie łagodne są jej projekcje? — Arthur zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. — Od ponad trzech tygodni kręcimy się w jej podświadomości, a ona w ogóle się nie niepokoi. Nie zwraca nawet uwagi, że…  
— Więc twoim rozwiązaniem jest strzelanie do ludzi?  
— Zareagowała — odpowiada Arthur. — Zabiła nas. Chciała, żebyśmy wynieśli się z jej głowy i sprawiła, że tak się stało.  
— A co będzie, jeśli nie damy rady wejść tam jutro z powrotem, bo zacznie nas blokować? — oponuje Eames z rosnącym gniewem. — Skoro wydawało ci się, że dotychczasowe metody nie skutkują, to dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Mogliśmy przecież przedyskutować alternatywne podejście, a nie…  
— Zadecydowałem spontanicznie.  
— Naraziłeś całą robotę jednym głupim, nieprzemyślanym posunięciem.  
— Wiesz co — mówi Arthur — może po prostu jesteś zły, bo w ciągu dziesięciu minut skłoniłem ją do wyraźniejszej odpowiedzi, niż udało nam się do tej pory przy pomocy twojego _podejścia_.  
— A może po prostu nie lubię, gdy ludzie urządzają sobie indywidualne akcje podczas moich operacji, nie wspominając o niczym słowem? — odgryza się Eames.  
Arthur zaciska szczękę i odwraca wzrok.  
— Dobra — odzywa się w końcu. — To się już nie powtórzy.  
Rusza ostro ścieżką, wznoszącą się ku szczytowi niskiego wzgórza. Eames stoi jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, a potem podąża za nim.

***

W drodze powrotnej pociągiem Arthur siedzi w milczeniu, lekko zarumieniony na policzkach i seksowny jak sama cholera. Eames przeleciałby go bez sekundy zastanowienia, kurwa, nie, stop, upomina się zaraz i otwiera usta.  
— Słuchaj… — zaczyna.  
— Odstąpiłem od ustalonego scenariusza — przerywa mu Arthur.  
— Ale nie bez racji — odpowiada Eames ostrożnie. — Powinienem był…  
— Mam skłonność do impulsywnych zachowań — mówi Arthur ze spokojem. — Zwłaszcza kiedy ogarnia mnie frustracja. Wykonałeś swoją pracę nienagannie, a ja…  
— Przepraszam, masz skłonność do czego…? — dziwi się Eames. Nie są sami w tej części wagonu, ale nie unoszą głosów, poza tym reszta pasażerów siedzi kilka miejsc dalej. — Do impulsywnych zachowań?  
— Tak — potwierdza Arthur. — Mam. A co takiego przydarzyło się tobie, że porzuciłeś swoje upodobanie do spontanicznych akcji?  
— Ty mi się przydarzyłeś — odpowiada Eames. — Nie pamiętasz? „Improwizacja to tylko przykrywka dla niechlujstwa”. „Nie zabieraj się za nic bez planu awaryjnego”.  
— Aaa. Racja. No tak. Było coś takiego.

***

Arthur jest już w atelier, gdy Eames zjawia się tam następnego ranka. Siedzi pochylony nad laptopem z wielkim kubkiem kawy przed sobą. Eames podsuwa mu kupioną w delikatesach na dole bagietkę z bekonem, jajkiem i serem, po czym sadowi się na swoim miejscu i wbija zęby we własną kanapkę, obserwując jego ramiona. Arthur sięga po torebkę ze śniadaniem i zaczyna przekładać ją z ręki do ręki.  
— Zastanawiam się właśnie — mówi — czy powinniśmy sięgnąć głębiej w jej przeszłość i skonstruować coś z tamtych czasów. Niektóre z podobnych przypadków wskazują, że przywołanie wspomnień z dzieciństwa może okazać się pomocne.  
— Taaa — odpowiada Eames, nie odrywając wzroku od palców Arthura, odwijających folię z bagietki. — Grzebałeś w materiałach przez całą noc?  
— Nie przez całą — koryguje Arthur i odgryza kęs.  
— No, ja w zasadzie też — przyznaje Eames.  
Podaje Arthurowi teczkę zawierającą nowy plan — obóz wakacyjny Heather, szpital, w którym leżała kiedyś jej matka — na co Arthur uśmiecha się lekko i wręcza mu zbiór własnych szkiców, poświęconych przedszkolnym czasom Heather, kiedy lubiła bawić się nad bagnistym, otoczonym brzękiem ważek i komarów bajorkiem w ogrodzie swojego ojczyma.  
— Dlaczego zaprosiłeś do współpracy akurat mnie? — pyta Arthur, podczas gdy Eames przerzuca cienkie arkusze papieru milimetrowego preferowanej od zawsze przez niego marki. — Przypuszczalnie o wiele bardziej przydałby ci się prawdziwy architekt.  
Eames chce — powinien — powiedzieć, że nie pracuje w duecie z niezaufanymi osobami, zaś lista tych zaufanych zrobiła się ostatnio bardzo krótka. Zamiast tego mówi:  
— Bo lubię twój styl.  
Arthur, jakiego pamięta, zapewne odparłby: „To żadna odpowiedź” albo „Świetnie, ale co jest rzeczywiście powodem?”, albo po prostu obrzucił go spojrzeniem sprawiającym, że Eames poczułby się jak ostatni idiota. Ten Arthur reaguje zupełnie inaczej.  
— W porządku — oświadcza, przeżuwając.  
— To dobre plany — podsumowuje Eames powoli i patrzy, jak Arthur wyciera kciukiem odrobinę sera topionego z kącika warg. — Sądzę jednak, że… A zresztą, do cholery z tym, wstrząśnijmy nią trochę.  
Mina Arthura rozjaśnia się w porozumiewawczym uśmiechu.

***

Rekonstruują ratusz, długi parking na jego tyłach, gmach sądu, łańcuch wystaw skromnych sklepików, lombardów i maleńkich barów z chińskim jedzeniem. Odtwarzają większość śródmieścia, gdzie Heather spędzała każde lato ze swoją babką, bo jej matka była już wtedy poważnie chora. A potem niszczą wszystko, co dla niej zbudowali, wstawiają pole soi między zburzone budynki i kupują sobie po kanapce w McDonaldzie, w którym Heather zarabiała kieszonkowe w szkole średniej. Siadają na popękanych schodach sądu, usianych kiełkującymi w szczelinach łodyżkami soi.  
Zapada zmierzch, chłodna bryza kołysze morzem roślin rozdzielonym przecinką, której nie umieścił tam żaden z nich. Labirynt. Eames zanurza się w jego wnętrzu, podążając ścieżką w ciemność, Arthur kroczy w ciszy obok niego z latarką w dłoni. Krążą długo, może godzinami, nie zdają sobie dokładnie sprawy ile, bo ich zegarki zniknęły. W sercu labiryntu natrafiają na owada, wielkiego jak piłka koszykowa złotooka o czarnych, błyszczących oczach i skrzydłach przypominających ostre brzegi pociętej siatki okiennej, wydającego z siebie miarowe brzęczenie.  
— Jesteście tutaj intruzami — odzywa się do nich.  
— Ty również — mówi Arthur bardzo cichym, miękkim głosem.  
Olbrzymie czułki drgają i sztywnieją, jakby w zastanowieniu.  
— A co sądzi o tym twój przyjaciel? — pyta owad.  
— Że w tym miejscu nie da się dobrze żyć — odpowiada Eames.  
Złotook zabija ich wtedy, ale delikatnie, przekłuwa ich brzuchy swoją żuwaczką, rozpuszcza tkankę od środka. Prawdopodobnie zjada potem ich ciała, ale tego już nie wiedzą, bo wracają na jawę.  
— Enzymy trawienne zbierają się w obszarze górnej szczęki — dobiega ich głos Heather, w którym pobrzmiewają lekko zrzędliwe nutki. — I to tylko w stadium larwalnym. Ta samica była dorosła.  
— Nam też miło cię poznać — mówi Arthur ironicznie, niemniej z uśmiechem.  
Czym prędzej opuszczają izolatkę, zanim Heather ma szansę wyrazić swoją opinię na temat medycyny alternatywnej.

***

— Kurwa, ale bym się napił piwa — wzdycha Eames, gdy siedzą już bezpiecznie w wagonie kolejki.  
— Jestem jak najbardziej za — przytakuje Arthur gorliwie. — Urąbmy się do nieprzytomności.  
— Nabijasz się ze mnie, co? — pyta Eames, na co Arthur kiwa głową, po czym opiera ją o siedzenie. Jest rozczochrany, wyraźnie zmęczony i szczęśliwy.  
— Dobra, skraj nieprzytomności wystarczy — mówi.  
— Ja stawiam — odpowiada Eames.


End file.
